1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of product merchandising and more particularly to bulk merchandising where the individual product may or may not be marked with product information or packed with such information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until recently small items, for example, electrical switches, receptacles, plugs and the like were individually boxed or blister packaged with pertinent information about the product on the packaging or on a stuffer sheet packed with the product. This made for additional cost due to the extra handling and the packaging materials and time required. It was found that with such fungible goods as electrical switches, receptacles, plugs and the like many users did not need the product and use information and would prefer the lower cost of unpackaged products although some still preferred the items in bags or boxes with installation instructions or other useful information thereon.
The unpackaged goods were put into wire bins or baskets mounted on display racks. An identification device with the product name, catalog number and price was hung on the top, front edge of the bin but this device was often displaced from the bin. Identification devices could be attached to the front wall of the bin, but they were difficult to read if on a lower bin. Also these devices were difficult to change and partly obscured the products in the bin. Potential customers often reached into the bin took a product out to identify it and returned it often to the wrong bin or in such a manner as to damage the product.
The U.S. patents to Damman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,443 issued Jan. 24, 1984; Radik, U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,753 issued Aug. 26, 1986; Althoff et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,925 issued Sep. 22, 1992 and Kaufman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,579 issued Jul. 20, 1993 all show complex wall mounting systems to display goods but do not describe devices for bulk merchandising of goods.
Larson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,415 issued Jun. 13, 1978 shows mounting and display devices which require the individual devices to be packaged and individually hung from hooks.
The patent to Ho, U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,897 issued Sep. 20, 1988 requires that the keys hung from his rack require special identification boards.